User talk:Ash9876
Welcome Yo! I'm Ash9876, otherwise just known as Ash, and an admin on FTF. If you wanna talk, just post a message below. But remember to sign your posts so I can get back to you, and make sure that I can understand your writing. Have a nice day!. Archived, Yes, Again Well, I have Archived my talk page for obvious reasons. So, if you want to continue a discussion, start your heading with RE:-insert discussion name here- for my convenience, thanks![[User:Ash9876|'Ash Ketchum']] ([[User talk:Ash9876|'I choose you']]) 05:07, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Noted First Alright, good to know. 23:52:29 Sun Re.Dragon Incase you didn't see, I was wondering is it allowed to make dragons? Not fanon versions of canon just complete fanon ones.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:52, June 20, 2016 (UTC) Affiliation? Kuroko no Basket Fanon wants to affiliate with us? I'm cool with it and will ask the others, how about you? 18:24:56 Wed Hey Ashy. I was wondering if I could gain permission to fanonize Yukino as a AoE clone? I just had some plans for a thing with Zentopia Church, and was thinking they could've produced a clone of Yukino. Tsun-Tsun 18:32, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Hey I have a question. Could Irminsul hade given Aine's family a secret art that allowed them, to use her magic offensively? As unless I overlooked, the first one isn't able to be used offensively.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 22:52, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Is her other Light Magic offensive?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:01, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Would you be partial if Irminsul either gave her magical weapons or either places magical defenses on her or clothing? Like if someone with harmful intention toward her, they are hurt in return? It doesn't affect her magic. Irminsul does offer aid to any of the nine that deserve or earn it. Aine earned it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:16, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Demonic influence? Um you do know, Aeternum or former named Aion has no demonic of anything on continent. It can't appear. Paradiso's veil is SOOOO spatially thin over the continent all curse power, Magic Barrier Particles, and Demonic Particles are purified instantly. I build Aeternum as the continent closes to heaven. I apologize if I didn't let you know.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:30, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I thought that the clone would be produced v.i.a acquiring a DNA sample of the real Yukino, before combining it with a magical lacrima, and creating a "shell" of sorts, that looked exactly like her. They would implant the lacrima, and they'd have the clone. For the reasoning, it would be that the church had acquired information about Yukino and her power, and thought it would simply be beneficial to create a model of her for their own usage, both religious and combative. Tsun-Tsun 23:43, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Well, that's the thing. My version of the Zentopia Church believes that Celestial Spirits are deities, since their canon deity(ies) were never actually revealed. Therefore, any Celestial Spirit Mage would be the equivalent of a prophet, or something of the like Tsun-Tsun 23:47, June 22, 2016 (UTC) Aw, come on Ashy, you're killing me x3. Maybe a carbon-copy of the keys? I mean, they were able to make celestial banishment keys. Tsun-Tsun 23:51, June 22, 2016 (UTC) That's cool, as long as it's not a demon of any kind or empowered by demonic power I am cool. Btw is she one of the ones that has seen Irminsul? In the Aeternum Arc he is a main character and he appear in equal number of episodes as Kladenets the King. But until this arc, he is rarely seen. Studying in the Spiral Spire.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 23:54, June 22, 2016 (UTC) I was thinking Aine, when a large feet surrounds the continent. She uses her magic to create a barrier around the continent. It can't stop a target, but with it's spell parameters doesn't need to. This is her main job. She is Aeternum's shield.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:01, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Deleting Pages Hi Ash. I have these two pages Crystal Keystone and Shadex Darkari, that I really want deleted. They were made when I was first joining, and they honestly suck like crap, lol. .:The Raven Queen:.(Howls) 21:48, June 23, 2016 (UTC) Text Bubble That's no trouble at all! I'd be happy to do that! Did you want the outline of the bubble removed too? And what about the text on the bottom of the picture? -Lady Komainu (talk) 13:05, June 24, 2016 (UTC) Going to do a huge all nighter, but in your opinion what is Aine's feeling toward the other eight?[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:06, June 25, 2016 (UTC) So kind of like Irminsul. He is only loyal, as a principle. You see the Ichor Family are the original royal family of Aion. However three hundred years ago they lost control over the continent. They retained a status as a noble family. However Kladenets came and conquered it and renaming it as at that time, Aion had very few powerful mages. Aside from the Irminsul most weren't stronger than Levy.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:32, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Sorry my tablet died.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 01:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Picture Let me know if this is ok? --Lady Komainu (talk) 03:37, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash, I just wanted to ask your permission to make a small reference to your page Ki if that's alright with you. It'll only be in reference to a spell belonging to one of my characters and only because it's something different from magic. It won't have any reference to anybody that uses it in any way whatsoever. Thanks and let me know. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō']] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:46, June 25, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash, I just got back from the hospital visiting a friend so my edit has been low this week. Sorry about that.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 00:19, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Etherious Application ~Helloes, I'm DaftGod, a new member and I was hoping if I could submit my application for an Etherious. Name: Gehenna Tennebrae Demon Type: Etherious Origins: ' A young barren witch had the desire to bare a child to pass on her magic. However, she could not give birth and sought answers through countless other mages and spellbooks. After much deliberation she found a book which told her how to create a human being from scraps. She stole the fresh cadaver of a dead babe from a mourning couple and replicated Zeref's process of reviving his younger brother. The process was successful and the child grew up healthy, but she could not use magic. The witch treated her like a daughter, even after finding out her abilities were poisonous to her health. The child didn't know how to control her abilities, not knowing it was a Curse, and magical barrier particles scattered around the area. Nearby villages thought it was a plague or some sort of evil invading the village. After investigation, they saw the origins of the malice coming from the small child, whom they thought was a dead baby. In an attempt to kill her, the witch sacrificed her life so she could run away live a life of her own. '''Curse: '''Sans Script. It's the curse version of Oriental Solid Script and Solid Script magics. The Etherious user can create various effects by using the meaning of words. They can write them on mid-air to create the effect or enchant targets to use as medium for the spell. However, instead of magic, it uses Magical Barrier Particles. The Curse can be activated by speech, or written using handgestures, or any item. Words will be written in Sanskrit. Because it requires either speech or hand-gestures to simulate writting, incapacitating the user's hands or mouth will render the Curse unusable. Thank you! DaftGod (talk) 01:55, June 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Ash. --[[User:KILLER5591|'Otaku-ō]] ([[User talk:KILLER5591|'Talk']]) 20:18, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Why was my oc exia rose taken down? Lightus Gaillard (talk) 13:00, June 30, 2016 (UTC) War Arc Ok after your suggestions, I thought of this. Aine is a leader of the rebellion for the last year of her time in the Elementals. She joined as a precaution incase Kladenets goes mad and goes destroying everything. She acts like a deterrent for both sides. She has hatred for all that he has done, but despite killing millions during his conquest of the continent, his rule brought stability to the continent. As civil wars were common in Aion. However she is loyal to Kladenets as he is of the Ichor Family. They were the original royal family of the continent once before, but lost their power. And we're downgraded to a low noble family. And according to myth the Ichor Family is of the first family ever to appear on the continent. Making them de facto owners. However while she stays loyal out of these two reasons, she makes contingency plans to overthrow him if necessary. However she doesn't act on them, as if she does than many will die despite whom she sides with. Her truest loyal is to the continent and its people. She has no interest in who has ownership of the land. Only that peace is there. But new conditions arise with the coming war. Do you like this? As I think, if she was a true betrayer, than her magic would kill her. As I would think her malice toward the king, would be immense. So much it could bring problems for her. I tried to work within her personality and how her magic works.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 05:07, July 5, 2016 (UTC) Blood Dragon Slayer Magic's usage Hi Ash! I'm going to make a character with Blood Dragon Slayer Magic, but first I wanted to get your permission before making the character's page. Thanks for your reply in advance! Davide Yamazaki (talk) 21:30, July 9, 2016 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki New Ch Hey Ashy, I know you're going on that uni trip and all but is there a way for you to still occasionally browse the fanon wikia? The next chapter's kinda big and I'm kinda betting you'll want to see the wikia's reaction to this. Well even if you don't see this msg, have fun at your trip!!! :DD [[User:Nowie Sheep|'Nowie']] [[User Talk:Nowie_Sheep|'Sheep']] 04:51, July 10, 2016 (UTC) Hey Ash, I found a way you could use, Aine's power in an offensive manner. Could she "give" a fragment of her power to others? And if the user has any malefic intent to Aine, it causes the same problems that Aine has with the magic.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 03:01, July 17, 2016 (UTC) Finally get it Hey there, Ashy-chin, it's Copy. You may not remember, but some time ago, I asked you about the permission for making some canons in fanon. So, that's it, the time has finally come. How I should present you the whole thing, 'cuz as I remember, there is a sample for it, right? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 16:07, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Yeah? Welp, its kinda sad, but whatever, at least I tried. Anyway, thanks.[[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 23:16, July 23, 2016 (UTC) Page take over permission I was wondering if I could take control over the page Death, the user has been inactive for a good three years. Just as a heads up for what I plan with it, I'll mostly only keep the name of the page and little else. Shadowbaneleader (talk) 23:08, August 6, 2016 (UTC) Re: God Serena rendition problem Pretty sure when I said that Ash, I also said that I'm taking out all aspects relating to Dragon Slayer Magic. Thus, things needed to be substituted as a resulted. You agreed to it from the last time I checked. Anyways, if you want, I can do a revamp of the previous application. I should add that this is basically A.U. where most of the events of the canon don't really apply. That's the entire point of the Heroic Chronicles series; like for the example, the absence of guild completely. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:14, August 14, 2016 (UTC) So, basically, a canon character when fanonified can't have additional magic that isn't related to the one in canon? This is the first time I'm hearing of it. I thought this was basically free reign since it's alterations to fit the author's standards. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:20, August 14, 2016 (UTC) I'm just saying. This is the first I'm hearing about this. No need to get so touchy-feely about the matter. Also, I pretty sure I said that the Heroic Chronicles series was something that was far away as possible from the canon, as certain concepts didn't apply. I said this on chat MULTIPLE times in front of a whole bunch of users. No one's the minority here; I just wish you pay close attention to everything I say concerning topics like this so we won't have these types of arguments. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 01:25, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Here, read this when you can. This should clarify what I mean when I said "as far away from canon as possible". If you have any and all doubts, address them on my talk page when you can and I will explain to the best of my ability. Super Kami Guru (Swiggity swass, I'm gonna violate 'dat ass!) 19:18, August 14, 2016 (UTC) This might sound a bit random Have you ever felt like your writing is just terrible? Cuz that's how I'm feeling right now T-T. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 23:22, August 14, 2016 (UTC) Unfortunately my chatango doesn't work, if you can PM in chat that would be awesome, thanks. [[User:Yuurei Dark|'Yuu']] ([[User talk:Yuurei Dark|'Come visit!']]) 23:31, August 14, 2016 (UTC)